


keep talking

by fairysylveon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon
Summary: "God, the thought makes him want to hear Rhys’ voice again. The sudden urge to call him isoverwhelming.He knows he won't get the sounds he truly wants to hear, but atleasthe'd get to hear Rhys say his name again.He can't help himself.He pulls up Rhys’ number on his echo eye, and makes the call."----this is just dubiously consensual phone sex
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	keep talking

Katagawa isn't  _ quite _ sure if he'd describe the way he feels about Rhys as being in  _ love _ , but he thinks it must be close.

Rhys himself calls it an  _ obsession. _ Katagawa, on the other hand, says it's simply dedication.  _ Obsessed  _ is such an ugly word, and Katagawa insists that he is absolutely  _ not _ obsessed.

Whatever it is he feels, it makes it… difficult, to concentrate on anything but Rhys. He spends his time thinking of Rhys, of the sound of his voice, of his handsome face, and his beautiful mismatched eyes.

Katagawa's heart beats faster in his chest as he thinks about him. He  _ should  _ be getting work done, but he's too lost in his own thoughts, so he gives up easily, and closes the window on his echo eye, before letting his eyes flutter shut.

He thinks about Rhys’ arm; such a bold, striking color, with that intricate paisley design decorating the surface. Katagawa has to wonder if he'd designed it himself, but regardless, it suits him beautifully.

His mind wanders further, to the way Rhys’ legs seem to stretch on forever. He imagines what it must look like to push those long, gorgeous legs up against Rhys’ chest, to spread them wide, to leave Rhys exposed and vulnerable.

Katagawa can't help the quiet groan that escapes his lips, or the warmth that rushes to his crotch. He bites his lip, and quickly checks the time. It's late; no one should come looking for him at this hour, so he doesn't get up to lock the door to his office. He's sure no one will walk in, but the idea that someone  _ could _ sends a little thrill through him, and he leans back in his chair.

He spreads his legs and trails his hand up the inside of his thigh, before cupping himself through his pants, a soft gasp escaping his lips.

He wishes, more than anything, that he wasn't just  _ imagining _ Rhys. He wants to see him, he wants to  _ feel _ him, wants Rhys’ hands gripping him hard enough to bruise. He wonders how Rhys would sound, if he were as worked up as Katagawa is now. Rhys’ voice is so sexy; Katagawa knows as much from the frequent phone calls he makes, so surely he must sound  _ beautiful  _ when he's desperately hard and aching for release.

_ God, _ the thought makes him want to hear Rhys’ voice again. The sudden urge to call him is  _ overwhelming. _ He knows he won't get the sounds he truly wants to hear, but at  _ least _ he'd get to hear Rhys say his name again.

He can't help himself.

He pulls up Rhys’ number on his echo eye, and makes the call.

Listening to the ringing is torture, and Katagawa fears Rhys won't pick up this time. Rhys always seems to, for some reason, despite his irate tone when he does, but Katagawa feels that Rhys will inevitably ignore his calls some day, when he's made one too many, and stretched Rhys’ patience as far as it'll go.

But once again, Rhys answers. “What do you want, Katagawa?” he asks, voice husky, like he's just woken up, and Katagawa has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. 

Katagawa lets his hand rub firmly over the bulge in his pants, and he struggles to keep his voice even when he responds. “Rhys! Hey buddy, did I wake you up?” 

Rhys sighs, and god, maybe Katagawa should be ashamed, but the sound goes straight to his dick. His hips jerk up against his hand, and he squeezes himself through his pants. 

“Does it matter?” Rhys asks, his voice surprisingly calm and civil. Perhaps he's still too groggy to be anything else. “Not like you care.”

It doesn't really matter that Rhys isn't saying anything even  _ remotely _ sexy; as long as he's talking, Katagawa is content to listen, and touch himself to the sound of Rhys’ voice. With that thought, he fumbles with the button on his pants before pulling the zipper down, and he raises his hips to shove his pants and underwear down to his thighs.

“Of course I care,” Katagawa says, reaching into his desk drawer for his bottle of lube, and hoping he doesn't sound as distracted as he feels. “We're friends, after all.”

“Is that what you're calling it?” Rhys asks.

Katagawa pops the lube open, squirting some into his hand before  _ finally _ wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking himself slowly. It takes more restraint than he thought to keep himself quiet, but he manages, and his voice comes out a little strained as he asks, “What else would I call it?”

“Rivals?  _ Enemies?  _ I dunno, anything  _ but _ friends?” Rhys says, sounding almost exasperated. “ _ Whatever _ , it doesn't matter. What do you want?”

“I just wanted to chat, that's all.” Katagawa runs his thumb over the head of his dick, hips jerking up into the touch. He leans his head back against the chair and fights the urge to moan Rhys’ name.

“You never just want to  _ chat.” _

“Well I do  _ this _ time,” Katagawa assures. “I’m not looking to talk business tonight.”

There's silence for several moments, long enough that Katagawa almost asks if he's still there, but Rhys finally speaks. “... Fine, I guess. What do you wanna talk about?”

“Anything,” Katagawa says, perhaps too breathily. He just  _ needs  _ Rhys to keep talking.

“... Okay, I guess. Uh… I could… tell you about my favorite theme park…? This is weird.”

_ It doesn't matter what it is, just keep talking _ .

“That's fine, tell me about it,” he says, as if he doesn't already know, as if his...  _ dedication _ to Rhys doesn't include keeping tabs on where he goes.

Rhys sighs. “Still weird, but... okay. It's called Lazy River Land. It's… got lazy rivers? Stop… over explaining.” Rhys’ voice gets quieter on the last part, directed at himself instead of Katagawa.

Any other time, Katagawa would be overcome with fondness at the way Rhys talks to himself when he's being awkward. But right this moment, in the middle of jerking off, that doesn't exactly have priority, so he doesn't comment on it.

Rhys continues talking about Lazy River Land, but Katagawa can't even focus on the words; all he can manage to focus on right now is the sound, as he imagines what Rhys might wear to a water park. Surely he'd be shirtless, showing off the tattoo that Katagawa so desperately wants to see. He wonders what kind of swim shorts he'd wear, wonders if they'd be short enough to get a glimpse of his ass when he bends over.

The thought makes him slide his fist faster over his cock, and a quiet little groan escapes his lips, one he prays Rhys doesn't notice.

But Rhys’ monologuing comes to an abrupt halt. "What the  _ fuck _ are you doing, are you--  _ don't _ tell me you're doing what I  _ think _ you're doing.”

  
Rhys' stern, almost scolding tone directed at Katagawa makes him practically  _ whimper. _ His heart hammers in his chest; he's afraid that Rhys will be angry, afraid of disappointing him. Afraid that Rhys will end the call and leave Katagawa hanging, and anxious that he's wrecked any chance at getting Rhys to like him. 

Somehow, that fear and nervousness just makes him harder, and he whines, fist desperately pumping his cock. “Please don't hang up, Rhys--  _ fuck.”  _

“You-- I thought you were just  _ lonely _ or something, you-- you  _ asshole! _ I can't believe I thought for a  _ second  _ that  _ maybe _ you were just a normal person who needed company and didn't have anyone else.”

God, he knows Rhys is angry, but the tone in Rhys’ voice is  _ really _ doing it for him. “Fuck,  _ Rhys,”  _ he breathes, gasping as he bucks his hips up into his hand. “You sound  _ so _ sexy when you're mad, y'know that?” he praises.

There's a long stretch of silence from Rhys, and the only sounds Katagawa can hear are his own shaky breaths and whimpers as he works his hand over his dick. For a moment, Katagawa thinks Rhys has ended the call. He'd be right to, and Katagawa expected it, really. 

But Rhys is still there, and he apparently has more to say.

_ “Fuck _ you. The  _ nerve  _ you have to-- to call me, and  _ wake me up,  _ in the middle of the damn night just so you can get your rocks off.  _ Asshole,”  _ Rhys practically hisses.

But… he hasn't hung up. And he sounds different now, somehow. He still  _ sounds _ angry, but it feels less harsh in a way, almost like it's less sincere this time.

Surely the fact that he's even still on the line must be significant; he  _ knows _ what Katagawa is doing, and he hasn't put a stop to it.

_ “Rhys,  _ buddy, keep talking,  _ please.”  _ He feels pathetic, having to resort to begging, but Rhys has all the control now, when he could easily hang up at any moment. If begging is what it takes to keep Rhys on the line, Katagawa will do it again and again. 

“Shut up. You don't get to ask for favors from me you… p-pathetic little  _ slut,”  _ Rhys says, stumbling over the insult for a moment, as if it doesn't come naturally to him.

Which is just further proof that Rhys is doing this all for  _ him.  _ Rhys is staying on the call, playing up just how angry he is, all for  _ him. _ The thought makes Katagawa feel like he's absolutely in love. But that's  _ extremely _ difficult to focus on when Rhys’ words have his dick twitching, precum steadily drooling from the head. He moans, loud and unashamed now that being caught isn't a concern, and fucks up into his fist with desperate thrusts. “F-fuck, Rhys, I'm  _ so _ close, please don't stop.”

“Of course you are. You… disgusting bitch. I can't believe you called me just to jerk off to my voice like a creep. Are you seriously that desperate?”

Katagawa groans, leaning his head back against the chair, jerking himself off so desperately that he wonders if Rhys can hear the filthy squelching of lube with each quick stroke up and down his cock. “R-Rhys, I-- I'm gonna cum.”

“What, are you waiting for permission? Go on then, cum you-- uh, you  _ stupid whore.” _

Katagawa gasps, and his hips jerk up into his fist one last time. His back arches away from the chair, his mouth falls open on a loud moan, and his cock throbs in his hand as he cums onto his expensive suit jacket.

He slumps back against the chair, panting hard.  _ “Fuck, _ Rhys,” he says breathlessly. 

There's a short stretch of silence from Rhys, then, “... I'm… sorry I called you a-- uh… stupid whore. And a slut. And for... all the other stuff. You just seemed kinda into it, so I thought-- Was that too much...?”

Katagawa laughs at Rhys’ rambling. He's so cute sometimes, and Katagawa is absolutely smitten. “No reason to be sorry, I  _ did _ keep begging for it. Although, gotta say, I didn't know you had it in you, Atlas.”

“I… don't, really. I kinda feel bad. And I should  _ not  _ feel bad insulting you. You're an asshole. And I actually mean that one.”

_ “Sure _ you do. You don't have to pretend when it's just us, Rhys, I know you secretly like me.”

Rhys groans. “Uhg, don't start  _ that _ again. I think this is the longest you've ever been tolerable, don't ruin it.”

Katagawa huffs a laugh. “Guess you weren't  _ that  _ sorry for insulting me after all.”

“I  _ am  _ sorry for the insults you don't deserve. Calling you an annoying asshole? You deserve that one.”

Katagawa laughs again. “Rude. I gave you a boner, and this is the thanks I get?”

“You did  _ not  _ give me a boner!” Rhys protests, sounding almost scandalized. Which Katagawa finds very funny, all things considered.

Katagawa rolls his eyes, then smirks, even though Rhys can't see it. “Come on, don't be shy.  _ I  _ sure wasn't,” he says, and he wishes they were on a video call, so he could see the pretty blush that's almost certainly on Rhys’ face.

There's silence for a few beats, then a quiet little huff. _“Fine._ Uhg. I really hate you.”

Katagawa grins, and grabs a tissue from the box on his desk to start cleaning himself up. “I know, buddy. But hey, whaddaya say I help you out? Tit for tat?” 

There's silence from the other end of the call as Katagawa gets up to pull his pants back up. “C'mooon, Rhys,” he says, a mischievous little grin on his face. “What’s a little phone sex between friends?” 

_ “Not  _ friends.” There's a pause, then a sigh from the other line. “But… fine. But  _ only  _ because I'm horny, and you're convenient.  _ No _ other reason. Okay?”

Katagawa can't help the satisfied smirk on his face as he settles back down into his chair, and crosses his ankle over his knee. “Whatever you say, Rhys.”

“Shut up.” There's a shuffling sound from the other line that Katagawa assumes must be Rhys repositioning. A few moments later, Rhys says, “Okay, I-- I'm ready.”

“Yeah? Are you touching yourself?” Katagawa asks, imagining what Rhys must look like; he's certain he looks gorgeous, more so than he can even imagine.

“Y-yeah,” Rhys says, hesitant.

“Through your pants?” Katagawa asks, mostly for himself, because he'd like to know how to imagine Rhys.

“No, I... took them off. Underwear, too.”

Katagawa smirks, and the urge to make Rhys blush, despite the fact that he can't see it, is too strong to resist. “Can I see?”

“What?  _ No!”  _

Katagawa laughs at Rhys’ scandalized tone. “ _ Relaaax _ , I'm teasing. Bet you look cute, though. You're always  _ so _ pretty when you blush.” Katagawa doesn't even have to see him to know his cheeks are bright red. Rhys is so  _ easy  _ to make blush, and Katagawa thinks it's endearing. “And honestly? I  _ love  _ when you make that face because of  _ me.  _ Did I make you blush when you figured out I was jerking off?”

“A little,” Rhys admits, breathy and honest.

“Yeah? Good. You deserve to be embarrassed, getting as turned on as you are.” Katagawa isn't completely certain this will work on Rhys as much as it worked on him, but he likes to think he and Rhys are similar, so he gives it a shot on a whim.

He's rewarded with a shaky, pleasured little sigh from Rhys, so he continues. “I mean come on, Rhys. You were never supposed to know, because I thought you'd be  _ disgusted,  _ but you  _ liked  _ it. You're just as much of a  _ desperate creep  _ as I am, aren't you?” he asks, throwing Rhys’ words back at him.

Katagawa hears a soft gasp from Rhys, and it encourages him to keep talking. “And now look at you, jerking off to me insulting you. You're pathetic,” he says, and Rhys doesn't mention the obvious hypocrisy.

Katagawa goes quiet for a few moments, listening to Rhys’ little gasps as he touches himself. He knows he should stick to what they've already established, so he doesn't accidentally piss Rhys off by overstepping again, but… he really can't help himself. “God, Rhys, you sound so beautiful. I'd give anything to be there with you.”

Rhys is quiet on the other line for so long that Katagawa worries that Rhys has ended the call. “Rhys? You still there, buddy?” he asks, afraid that no response will come.

“I'm here,” Rhys says. “Keep talking.”

Katagawa is so overcome with relief that Rhys is still on the line, and he sighs, then smiles, his stomach fluttering. Katagawa decides to be more bold, and test just how far he can go before Rhys gets angry and hangs up. “I’d love to suck you off, Rhys.  _ God,  _ you have no idea how many times I've fantasized about it.”

Rhys’ breath catches, and Katagawa hears a quiet little  _ fuck _ from the other line.

Taking that as encouragement, he continues talking. “I'd love to kiss up the side of your dick. I'd love to have you pull my hair when I wrap my lips around you. I want to take your cock all the way down my throat. God, I want to hear you moan my name as you cum down my throat.”

_ “Katagawa,” _ Rhys chokes out, and Katagawa hears a groan spill from his lips.

_ “Just _ like that,” Katagawa praises. “No amount of fantasizing could prepare me for how beautiful you sound when you moan.”

Rhys’ only answer is a shaky, pleasured noise, one that sounds so wonderfully desperate that Katagawa thinks he  _ must _ be close.

“You gonna cum soon, Rhys?”

_ “Yeah,” _ Rhys whispers, voice breathy.

Katagawa is  _ thrilled  _ that Rhys is getting off to  _ his  _ voice. “I can't wait to hear you. Will you think about coming down my throat when you get off? Or maybe you'd prefer to cum on my face?”

And that particular visual image must really do it for Rhys, because Katagawa hears a  _ gorgeous _ moan from the other line. He cries out Katagawa's name again, and makes the prettiest little gasping noises Katagawa has ever heard.

Katagawa can only assume he's just gotten off, and gives him a few moments to come down from his orgasm. Though, he can't say that's entirely for Rhys’ benefit; Katagawa  _ definitely  _ enjoys listening to Rhys, and it's even better, knowing  _ he  _ did this to him. 

When Rhys’ pleasured noises turn into heavy breaths, Katagawa speaks up again. “You sound  _ so _ pretty when you cum, Rhys. You're so beautiful, I wish I'd seen your face,” he says, practically swooning. 

There's silence for a few moments, then a sigh. “I… already kind of regret this,” Rhys says, and while it's disappointing to hear, Katagawa appreciates the honesty, when Rhys easily could have just ended the call abruptly.

“Why's that?” Katagawa asks, despite already knowing the answer.

“Because I shouldn't encourage you. You're gonna be ten times more persistent now, aren't you?”

“Yeah, probably,” Katagawa admits, easily and enthusiastically. He isn't ashamed of being  _ dedicated,  _ and trying to convince Rhys part of the fun.

_ “Uhg.” _ The eye roll is almost audible in Rhys’ voice. “It was  _ just  _ phone sex, it doesn't  _ mean _ anything.”

Katagawa hums a pleased note. “You do have to admit it was fun though, don't you?”

There's a pause, like Rhys is considering his response. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course, you can tell me anything.”

Rhys hesitates for a moment, then sighs, like he already regrets his words before they leave his mouth. “I honestly think you'd be a lot of fun, if you could just… be  _ normal  _ for once _. _ ”

“I can be  _ normal,” _ Katagawa insists, trying to convince Rhys to give him a chance.

“I don't think you can. You're obsessed with me, and you threaten me when I say no to you. That's  _ not _ normal. And I shouldn't encourage you to keep trying by rewarding you for being creepy.”

“But--”

“Look-- just… don't call me again, Katagawa. Please,” Rhys says, and before Katagawa can answer, he hangs up.

Katagawa thinks on their conversation for several minutes. He wants Rhys to like him , and considering Rhys had been so open with him,  _ and  _ had phone sex with him, Katagawa thinks he  _ must _ be making  _ some  _ kind of progress, even if Rhys says otherwise.

After a few more moments, a notification pops up on his echo eye, pulling him from his thoughts. It's a message from Rhys, which is surprising, after the way he'd ended the call. Curiously, Katagawa opens it, and he's  _ completely  _ unprepared for what he sees.

It's a photo of Rhys, naked, with cum splattered across his belly. His hair is messy and unbrushed in an endearing way from having just rolled out of bed to clean up, and there's a pretty blush across his cheeks, like he's embarrassed by his own decision to take the picture. He looks  _ beautiful,  _ and Katagawa can't stop staring.

The caption says, “Don’t read too far into this.”

But Katagawa ignores the caption, choosing to look past the mixed signals he's getting, and focuses on the positives. He  _ has _ made progress with Rhys, he  _ knows _ he has. Rhys sharing this with him is  _ proof, _ no matter what Rhys says. And as he saves Rhys’ photo, he can't help but fantasize about the inevitable day when he  _ finally _ makes Rhys his.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I couldn't resist adding a more serious conversation in there lmao


End file.
